Fruits Basket and Darren Shan Cirque du Freak Idol
by ParodyMaster33
Summary: Here's another parody from me : Starring my two favourite groups of characters. Please review and vote!


**Welcome to my new American Idol Parody, starring me, Ashii and Zubble again along with the Fruits Basket and Darren Shan/Cirque du Freak Characters! Let's meet our judges…**

**Murlough!**

_Evil smirk_

**Tohru!**

_Giggle_

**Gavner!**

_Wink_

**Ashii – **Just a quick disclaimer…

**Momiji – **I wanna say the disclaimer! Ashii and Zubble do not own the Fruits Basket or Darren Shan characters. Neither do they own any of the songs sung, or the TV show American Idol. They're only here to torture Kyo

**Kyo – **WHAAT? _Kitty ears._

**Ashii – **Aww, kitty!

**Zubble – **For round one we have a Disney Theme! First up today is everyone's favourite bunny, Momiji! _snuggles_

I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!

I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair

I'm gonna be the mane event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar

Thus far a rather uninspiring thing

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

No one saying do this Now when I said that--

No one saying be there What I meant was--

No one saying stop that What you don't realize--

No one saying see here Now see here!

Free to run around all day That's definitely out--

Free to do it all my way!

I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart-to-heart

Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start

If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about

This child is getting wildly out of wing

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm--

Standing in the spotlight

Not yet

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Oh, he just can't wait to be king!

Oh, I just can't wait...

Just can't wait

To be king!

**Zubble – **Judges?

**Murlough – **That was horrendous. Never again.

**Tohru – **Oh Momiji! Your too cute, that was wonderful.

**Gavner – **Look at the bunny.. Oh, um yes. Well done.

**Ashii – **Next up, Kyon Kyon!

**Kyo – **Lemme go!

Everybody wants to be a cat,

because a cat's the only cat

who knows where it's at.

Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,

'cause everything else is obsolete.

Now a square with a horn,

can make you wish you weren't born,

ever'time he plays;

and with a square in the act,

he can set music back

to the caveman days.

I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing,

but a cat's the only cat

who knows how to swing.

Who wants to dig

a long-haired gig

or stuff like that?

When everybody wants to be a cat.

A square with that horn,

makes you wish you weren't born,

ever'time he plays;

and with a square in the act,

he's gonna set this music back

to the Stone Age days.

Everybody wants to be a cat,

because a cat's the only cat

who knows where it's at;

while playin' jazz you always has a Welcome mat,

'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat.

Everybody digs a swingin' cat.

**Ashii – **Judges?

**Murlough – **It stunk like century old bat's broth

**Tohru – **That was so sweet Kyo!

**Gavner – **And he's a kitty! That was excellent. Jolly good.

**Zubble – **And last, but not least… Arra!

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love

**Ashii – **Larten's blushing!

**Larten – **Vampire's do not blush.

**Murlough – **Finally, something worth listening too.

**Tohru – **You have such a lovely voice!

**Gavner – **Oooh, Lar-ten!

**Zubble – **_blocks view of fighting vampires. _Until next time folks!


End file.
